Schakal
Soledad Marquesa Ian Flynn Hans Roth Akira Kimura Adrian Zayne Richard Berna Inmate |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X }} A Schakal (pron: SHAAK-aal; Germ. Schakal "jackal"; pl. 'Schakale') is a jackal-like Wesen that is notorious for jewel thievery and eating human infants. Behavior Over the centuries, they are shown to be naturally aggressive, cruel and violent, and will let nothing stand in the way of their goals. Grimms have executed Schakale by beheading, like they have with so many other Wesen. Schakal are seemingly social Wesen, and are commonly seen working with groups of their own kind, however there is often an air of mistrust and hostility amongst them. Biology Upon woge, Schakal features shift, gaining more canid features, a short wide nose, a heavy brow, and large canine ears. They also gain a large thick mane under their chin and connected at the end of their hairline. They grow fur across their body, but not on their hands. As well as sharp thin teeth, which are strong enough to rip a man's throat out. Much like fellow canine Wesen, Blutbaden, Schakal are both stronger and faster than humans. One was able to easily escape a pursuing policeman, and jump over a fence to avoid him. He was later able to overpower a grown man with one hand. They also possess very quick reflexes, as one was able to dodge a crossbow bolt at short range. Physically they are able to hold out in a fight with a Grimm, much longer than most Wesen manage. They also possess a much greater durability than humans, but can still be killed by handguns. Physical Description From the Grimm Diaries: Der Schakal hat große Ohren und scharfe Zähne Seine Augen sind dunkel und gemein. '' ''Ein Schakal kann man nicht (...). Der Körper eines Schakals ist zäh und kräftig. '' ''Sie riechen nach den Toten. Wilden. '' ''Die Schakale laufen in Gruppen. Sie werden von Ihnen stehlen. Schützen Sie Ihre Sachen und Ihre Kinder. Man darf nie das Vertrauen eines Schakals aus irgendeinem Grund (...). Translation: The Schakal has big ears and sharp teeth. Its eyes are dark and mean. You cannot (...) a Schakal. The body of a Schakal is tough and burly. They smell of the dead. Wild ones. The Schakale run in packs. They will steal from you. Protect your things and your children. You can never, for any reason, (...) the trust of a Schakal. Eating Habits From the Grimm Diaries: Auf dem Weg von München nach Augsburg fand ich am Waldrand ein kleines Feurelein vor. Mit aller Heimlichkeit stieß ich auf zwei Reisende, die sich an einem Stück rohes Fleisch gütlich taten. Während ich noch näher schlich, ersah ich, wie ihre Gesichtszüge aufeimal wild wurden, und sogleich erkannte ich sie für Schakaln. Wie ich sie aber allmählich erreichte, erkannten sie mich und flohen. Translation: On my way from Munich to Augsburg I came across a small fire a little ways into the woods. Very stealthily I found two travelers who feasted on a piece of raw meat. While I crept closer I saw their facial features turn feral, and I immediately recognized them as Schakale. Just as I came close to reaching them, they recognized me and fled. Schakal are renown for the fact they eat children, making them one of several canine Wesen to eat humans. Images Ian_morphs.png|Ian Flynn woged. schakal_Roth1.png|Hans Roth morphs. Soledad-morph1.jpg|Soledad Marquesa morphing when he sees cops at the crime scene. Imagen 16.png|Akira Kimura woged. 210-Adrian Zayne woged2.png|Zayne woged before running away. 210 - Zayne woged.png|Adrian Zayne morphs. 210_-_Berna_woged_02.png|Richard Berna 211_-_Coyotl_prisoner.png|Schakal prisoner in . Schakaln-book3.jpg|Schakal entry in the Grimm Diaries. Schakaln-book1.jpg|Schakal in the Grimm Diaries. Schakaln-book2.jpg|Schakal in the Grimm Diaries. See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Canid Wesen